


Contenance

by kamidog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, post orgasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: Karl-Friedrich Boerne verliert nicht die Contenance.Niemals.Ahem.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Contenance

**Author's Note:**

> findet mich im web:
> 
> twitter: [@kamidog](https://twitter.com/kamidog)  
> tumblr: [kami-ships-it](https://kami-ships-it.tumblr.com/)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Lost your cool a bit there, eh?"
> 
> "ExCUSE ME, Karl-Friedrich Boerne NEVER loses his 'cool'!"


End file.
